Of Ahsoka, Boys, and Her Boys
by InkStarsAndSteelSkies
Summary: Or: The times in which Ahsoka Tano's potential intrests have been firmly dissuaded by Torrent Company-ordered by General Skywalker, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**...I have nothing to say in my defense, except that the next few chapters will be of a less ridiculous nature. And not as short. **  
**...Meep.**

* * *

Snips, Anakin long ago decided, was nothing more than a bratty fourteen year old apprentice, who had an attitude twice as big as her mouth, and several times larger than her body. Unfortunately, he happened to forget that even bratty fourteen year old apprentices get older.

So, it was to his horror that he discovered a few years later, that Ahsoka was actually a _girl._

Oh, sure, he'd always known she was female-there was no other explanation for how her voice could get so shrill when she was angry- but it was hard for him to connect his mouthy Padawan to being…feminine. Girly. Growing up.

Being interested in boys. Having boys interested in her. _Snips!_

The thought was appalling, unsettling, and Anakin wouldn't have it. He refused to have anyone gawking at his apprentice like a piece of meat.

He never liked it when men stared at Padme either, but... this was different. Padme had always been a woman, always feminine and attractive, and always attracted men's attention (much to his ire sometimes, but really, she handled it, so he couldn't get too upset.)

But Snips? Ahsoka? His _Padawan_? Absolutely not.

There was to be no swooning Ahsoka. No wooing of his apprentice, no flirting, no attempts at romance and absolutely, under any circumstances-_ever_- were there to be males looking at her-_in that manner._

Never mind the Code forbidding attachments-he wasn't really concerned about it too much, Ahsoka was a good Padawan, even if her Master-

Oh Force.

He was her Master. Who was married, clearly ignoring rules against attachment. And she was his apprentice. What if…? No. No, she didn't even know about him being married.

There was no way his disregard of that rule would rub off on her. But…his recklessness had definately rubbed off on her.  
There was no way she would actually start mooning over a boy, would there? No. Definitely not.

Because he isn't allowing boys anywhere near Ahsoka ever. And she was going to wear those Force-forsaken robes that will make it impossible for anyone to tell she's older than twelve-with her height, it's not too hard, he reasons.

And he's going to make her have a squad from the 501st-good men, his best me, he decides- accompany her everywhere she goes.

This decided, he goes to tell Capitan Rex to find a squad of his best men to guard Ahsoka-and too keep boys away from her at _all_ costs- then goes to the Jedi Temple to find those horrid robes; completely satisfied that the potentially disastrous crisis has been firmly diverted.

..

..

..

It is only after he's going to bed with Padme that he realizes to his abject horror that Capitan Rex, Torrent Company and the enterity of the 501st all fall under the category of men as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is a bit saner than the last chapter, mostly because I wasn't sleep deprived. On the upside, it's longer!**  
**Real life has struck again, so unfortuantely, this will be update sporaticly. And is probably going to devolve into something that isn't quite a story, because it wasn't exactly intended to be in the first place. If anyone has any "Ahsoka, Anakin, clones vs. other cannon male characters" I'd love to hear the ideas, because I don't exactly have a plan at this moment. Heh...**

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, and I would really, really appreciate it if you did so again ;) Shamelessly begging, I know. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka woke up in the early morning in a room in the Jedi Temple with the distinct feeling that it was going to be one of _those_ days.

Those days, being the days that every and anything imaginable went wrong to the point of beyond anger and straight into utter incredulity.

At the very least, there would be no humiliating herself in front of her men, because she was sort of stuck in the Temple until Master Skywalker said otherwise. (Read: She was totally grounded, for whatever reason he had now.) She was torn between relief and dread. There were plenty of other people to be afraid of mortifying herself in front of in the Temple, and potentially worse than her men.

She resigned herself to having a potentially horrible day before she even opened her eyes, as well as preparing to have lost her boots, her lightsabers, or having Bariss insist that she spend the day with her in the Archives.

She snapped her eyes open, and glanced around her room, preparing for the inevitable.

..

Nothing. She frowned, and sat up, scrutinizing the room.

..

Still nothing. Her boots were in the corner, her lightsabers by her mat, Bariss had yet to sweep through the door.

Huh. Well. That was unexpected. Normally her feelings were never wrong, she mused, and felt a little silly for getting worked up about it.

Until she realized that her normal outfit, which she'd thrown on the floor last night with her boots, was gone, and there was a large, brown lump of fabric instead, that she's _sure_ wasn't there the night before.

Said lump of fabric looked more like a wild animal than a piece of clothing, laying menacingly on her floor in replacement of her normal clothes.

That very bad feeling was creeping up in her again as she stared at it from her mat.

Now, there was only one person that managed to out sneak Ahsoka Tano. Only one person who could manage to get in and out of her room without waking her up. The skill alternated between amusing and disconcerting for her when they did.

Although, this was one of those moments that passed disconcerting straight into really annoying and more than a bit alarming.

Skyguy. She groaned as she stared at the cloth monstrosity on her floor, and wondered if this was one of his really sick jokes that nobody thought was funny but him. It looked like it. Because, she could find no other reason for him to sneak into her room and _steal her clothes_.

And leave that thing on the floor that if she didn't know better she'd swear it was alive.

She wasn't sure which part was the more alarming of the two.

Slowly, carefully, she crept over to the thing on the floor, and poked the misshapen lump with her toe, incase it suddenly animated and started crawling around her room.

Hey, stranger things had happened. And, in her defense, she never knew with Anakin.

When it didn't move, she gingerly picked it up and held the offending item at arms length. It took her several moments to realize exactly what the thing was, before it hit her.

It was a robe. One of those giant, ugly robes that every serious Padawan was expected to wear around. The ones that made her look like she was drowning in fabric while she tried not to trip herself over the hem of the stupid thing.

Oh no. She'd burned her last one she was given, and then furthered her point by running around in a tube top and a skirt ever since. Well, until a year or two ago, when she got something a little more…appropriate.

She glowered at the offending article, and decided firmly this was one of her Masters really bizarre jokes, because there was no other reason he'd leave this here, when he knew how much she hated the stupid things.

Just what exactly was he playing at?

Her attention returned to finding her clothes, and she belatedly realized that she had yet to find them. She sighed, and threw up her hands. Figures. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

Part of her suggested that her Master had snuck into her room at night and stolen her clothes might make her a little concerned.

.. ..

..

Well, at least her gut feelings weren't wrong.

She spun around her room, searching for something more acceptable to walk the halls of the Temple in than her sleep clothes, and the only thing she could find was that misshapen lump of dark fabric that laid on her floor like some sort of wild animal.

She was going to give Skyguy a piece of her mind.

Just as soon as she could figure out how to get out of her room without being half naked, or wearing the thing she was holding.

* * *

In the end, Ashoka was forced to reluctantly don the monstrosity-only after cutting off the long hem she was prone to tripping over up to her knees, and the sleeves at the shoulders. She'd hoped it would at least sort of improve the thing, but in the end, it only made her look like she was wearing a bag of some sort.

Scowling darkly, Ahsoka snuck out of her room and made her way down the hall to Bariss' quarters to steal her friends clothes, which would still look silly on her, but anything at this point was better than the thing making her look like some sort of hobo twelve year old.

She desperately avoided pupils in the halls, hiding behind pillars, and narrowly avoiding Master Windu by diving behind a statue of some long gone Jedi Master.

Just as she managed to reach Bariss's door though, O'Mer was exiting from his down the hall, and spotted her, even as she desperately tried to punch in the code to her friend's room. He raised a hand in greeting and then stopped, staring at her robe.

Her montrals darkened and part of her really wanted to melt into the floor as the elder Padawan gave her a puzzled grin, unsure of what to make of her attire, and the fact that she was trying to break into Bariss Offee's room, which wasn't quite working. (She must have changed her code _again,_ that traitor. It wasn't like Ahsoka broke into her room THAT much.)

She muttered all the curse words in Mando'a (she'd bribed Fives and Echo into teaching her a little bit) that she could think of, and then kicked the door for good measure. Neither motivated the door to open for her, and the latter made her foot throb viciously as she swore some more, because it made her feel better.

O'Mer cautiously cleared his throat, and she was finally forced to turn and face him to explain that well, someone had taken her (_kriffing_) cloths, and she was (going to put her foot up someone's _shebs_) trying to get into Bariss' room to get some clothes, because she didn't really have any here besides this stupid robe that she was absolutely NOT going to wear a nanosecond longer than she had to.

O'Mer fixed her with a long stare that made her feel stupid and a little angrier, and she was tempted to start swearing at him in Mando'a instead of Bariss' door, until he offered to let her borrow the spare clothing he had in his room.

…

Really, she could have kissed him.

Full, on the lips, holobook worthy kiss.

Except for his eyes were glittering with silent laughter at her, and then she started to think a good hard kick would do better. (And would probably have more effect on him than Bariss' stupid door.)

Still, in the end, she was given a tunic to change into that was several sized too big on her, and hung loosely around her knees, but she was too grateful for an alternative to the thing on the floor that looked more like a hairy bag on the floor than a robe, or some sort of animal. She opted out of the loose pants that kept falling down anyways-he had no belt, he apologized, his eyes still laughing silently at her.

Her initial urge to kiss him was dead and she wanted to kick him again, but she owed him, so she settled on her best glare before stalking out-and tossing a thank you over her shoulder as she stormed out to find Skyguy.

* * *

Well, she tried to at least.

Her attempt at storming to the Senate building to find him-which is where he normally was if he wasn't in the Temple- was stopped by Hevy and Hardcase, who had been standing outside the Temple for Force knows how long, had told her very seriously that they were to accompany her wherever she went.

She was really, really tempted to laugh at them. Until she realized that no, this wasn't their attempt at a joke.

Screw that. She was going to hurt Skyguy. This was the weirdest, worst sense of humor she'd every seen (and that was counting Bariss' _and_ all the shineys she'd met, so that was saying something.)

So, instead of storming to the Senate building, she was escorted dutifully by the clones who marched grimly on either side of her like bodyguards as she fumed, and thought of all the different ways she could get her Master back on this sick prank of his.

Halfway there, she noticed that the clones were giving her sideways glances at her clothes, while they both gave off impressions of suppressed amusement in the Force. She glared up at both of them, scowled darkly.

Too bad she still hardly looked older than twelve, and was lacking both the height, build, and uniform to look even half as intimidating as the men she was attempting to cow.

It didn't help that their amusement switched to mirth at the fact that both of them knew it too.

She officially hated males.

All of them.

* * *

She stormed through the Senate building, and finally found Anakin, but everything she'd worked up to say in that moment left her once she saw his expression, which was a mix of shock, annoyance and abject horror.

Really, all together, the mix on his face came off as a wonderful impression of a gaping fish.

Finally, after several long moments of staring at each other, Anakin finally managed to demand-weakly-where she'd gotten the tunic.

Embarrassment snapped at her, and reminded her exactly why she was here, and she drew herself up to her full height-which she tried to ignore was still a half a head shorter than him- and told him.

There was a long moment of silence, as he stared at her again. Then, his face slowly began to turn colors-from white, to light pink, to scarlet, and finally settled on an interesting shade of purple-y red, and she could swear one eye twitched as he told her –in a very strangled voice- that she shouldn't wear someone else's clothes-especially a _boy's_- when she had her own.

She might have laughed at the squeaky pitch of his voice, if she wasn't furious because he knew the answer. So, she archly informed-loudly- that if he didn't approve of it, he might not want to steal her clothes.

Anakin glowered at her, and reminded her that she had clothes.

She denied that the giant thing that had been on her floor in the morning counted as clothing.

He insisted it did, setting his jaw and pouting-pouting!- at her.

She threw her hands up and shouted at him that she'd rather run around naked than wear that thing.

Several scandalized exclamations reminded her sharply that they were having this argument in the hallway of the Senate building, and she was having a yelling match with her Master about losing her clothes in front of the most powerful people in the Republic.

Anakin's expression went between a gaping fish (again) and something equally repulsive as his eye-definitely, this time- twitched and a vein in his forehead began to pulse.

Both clones on either side of her stiffened, and Capitan Rex, who had been with her Master, cleared his throat awkwardly, as at least a dozen of sets of eyes stared at her in some variance of disbelief and horror.

Anakin Skywalker, for the first time Ahsoka could remember, looked absolutely terrified.

Ahsoka, montrals almost black with embarrassment, and feeling rather like a freak show, was reminded of her feeling that it was going to be one of those days. And since this moment officially proved it right, there was only one thing to do.

She drew herself up again, send her most scathing look at her men-and particularly her Master-before she turned on heel, and calmly walked out of the Senate building, head held high.

And locked herself in her room in the Resolute for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, the tunic she'd borrowed was gone, and in it's place was another cloth abomination on the floor.

She tamped down her anger, recited the Jedi Code to herself, and then entertained several ideas of painful vengeance on her Master.

..

Then, smirking, she got dressed and headed to the mess hall.

She flashed a winning smile at Anakin as she sat down across from him, and wasn't disturbed by the look of horror on his face as she cheerfully greeted him.

Behind her Master, she could see several clones exchange bewildered looks, even as he was turning-oh, she didn't even know humans could _turn_ that color!

Admittedly, her old outfit was a little small on her, and nowhere near as comfortable as the one that was missing-stolen- but it wasn't too bad.

Anakin demanded to know where her robe was.

She informed him she'd had a cleaning droid incinerate it.

He demanded she put on other clothes.

She sweetly reminded him she didn't have any.

Anakin made a strangled sound in his throat as he gazed around the mess hall, and Ahsoka was vaguely aware of how many of their men were staring at them.

Anakin did as well, and went white, then purple, then gray.

She smiled sweetly, and finished her breakfast before sauntering out of the mess hall.

The next day, her old clothes were returned.

Human men, she thought to herself, as she relished the feeling of her familiar clothes. She'd never understand them.

She never saw Padawan robes after that-or her old uniform, come to think of it. Still, she'd taught him not to mess with her, and the smug satisfaction of winning against Anakin left her content to let the issue go. Besides, she'd already figured out why her Master was acting so strange. It was one of the fundamental truths of the Universe:

Boys were _weird._

But Anakin most of all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Real life caught up with me again. Ugh. I'll try and keep up with this, but I make no guarentees.**  
**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They'd had some down time on Coruscant, and as all things went, down time quickly evaporated into trying to figure out how to evade being bored out of ones skull while being stuck to the barracks for almost the entire day.

In the lulls between battles, half of Torrent Company at one time or another found themselves back in Coruscant. Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief at returning to her room at the Temple. Skyguy had been acting strange lately, and she'd been glad for a break from him for awhile. Maybe she could talk to Padme later, she thought, and try and figure out what in the world was going through his head. The Senator was always able to talk some sense into her Master-and really, he needed it. And his bizarre behavior-switching between being insistent that some of their men accompany her everywhere, and insisting she go off alone. It had made things on the Resolute a little tense, and everyone was glad for an escape.

Well, everyone but Ahsoka who quickly realized that being on Coruscant meant little more than being cooped up in the Temple until they left.

This inevitably left her getting into trouble, which meant Anakin was forced to come back to the Temple- from who knew where- to deal with an angry Council and a stir crazy padawan. Fortunately, it was Padme who had delicately intervened between Master and padawan, before a full on shouting match erupted and provided a solution.

And that was why Ahsoka found herself wandering the agricultural sector of the market on some sort of treasure hunt for Padme's groceries, trailed by two clones dressed in a poor attempt at civilian clothing.

As an afterthought, Anakin had sent Echo and Fives with her to "make sure she didn't get into trouble." Echo took the duty seriously, while Fives bemusedly realized that they were functioning as little more than babysitters for their Commander. Still, they were given a decent few credits for their troubles, and it was better than lying around in the barracks.

Besides, it was one of the few times any of them got to go out and explore the city without there being another more urgent task. Except that 'exploring' was a little… gracious term for what happened.

They spent a great deal of the time lost, and then a greater deal of time bickering over directions to where they were headed, due to the whole in the wall little store Padme _insisted_ her fruit come from, and none of them were particularly used to navigating the area.

It was great fun, in Fives opinion. For once, there was no desperate need to be some place, there was no one shooting at them, and as the weather went it wasn't a bad day. He riled up Echo and laughed at their little commander, who practically bounced the entire way, chatting at them a million miles a minute, until all three finally burned off their energy.

They managed to locate all the little quirky places the Senator insisted they retrieve her things from-Echo grumbling about the unnecessary difficultly of the task, while Fives suggested that it was a civilian thing-they probably were more picky about their food. The little Commander laughed at the both of them, and they both looked mildly offended until she explained that Padme had done it on purpose: the harder to find the place was, the longer they were out.

It was then that the two clones realized this entire thing was nothing more than a ploy to get the Commander away from everyone, while she seemed to have realized that in the beginning. Fives thought he might have been offended if someone had done that to him, but Ahsoka just seemed happy to be doing _something._

Echo finally managed to relax after they retrieved all the requested items, and no one was in a mood to immediately return back. Padme hadn't said _when_ she needed her things, Ahsoka had said slyly, and both clones hastily agreed.

It wasn't right to try and contradict a commanding officer after all.

The trio ambled through the city, Ahsoka leading the way as Echo and Fives took in their surroundings. A public broadcast of a boloball tournament flashed on a nearby screen as they passed, and it quickly dissolved into an argument between him and his brother about the rules of the game.

At least, until Ahsoka got fed up with the two of them and decided to try and leave, and careened straight into a passerby. Both men spun to assister her-or alternatively, scare of the person she ran into, but by the time they reached her the pedestrian-a human teenage, a few years older than Ahsoka-was helping collect the scattered items, and apologizing profusely. Ahsoka thanked him, but brushed off the apology, her montrals darkening as he smiled at her, and struck up cheerful conversation with her.

Fives knew well enough what flirting sounded like, and Echo noticed the way the boy's eyes lingered on certain…aspects of their Commander. Neither observation was approved.

As one, the two stepped forwards, coming up behind her, faces grim and eyes threatening as they towered their Commander and, what the two clones had separately, but both wholeheartedly agreed was "trouble".

Aforementioned 'trouble' paled at the sight of them, and clearly understood the implication; offering a stuttered goodbye to Commander Tano, and all but fleeing the scene. There was a momentary feeling of guilt at the crestfallen look on their young CO's face as she watched the boy retreat, but it was gone as soon as Fives insisted they find a place to watch the ongoing bolo tournament.

Several minutes later, the three of them were perched at a bar, the tiny girl dwarfed by the clones on either side of her, and no one approached her the entire time. Fives shot the Commander a wink, which she returned with her signature out-shine-the-sun smile.

Fives glanced over her head at Echo, who gave his own half-smile to Fives grin.

Generals orders after all, and he and Echo were nothing if not good soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was inspired by a book I read a really long time ago that, unfortunately, I can't name. So the idea of notes and the made up associations in Ahsoka's head isn't really my idea. **  
**Fair warning: This is probably going to be pretty OOC.**  
**This entire chapter sort of takes a lighthearted look at post the Carlac incident.**

**And thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, I appreciated all of them! I'm sorry I didn't reply, but real life is starting to become an actual problem.**  
**Anyways, enjoy, and drop a review!**

**THis chapter was already posted, however I took it down for some editing, because it got pointed out to me that it definately needed some work.**

**Thanks to Effervescent Dreamer for pointing out the huge logic gaps in this story. Hopefully, this makes more sense!**

* * *

New Message.

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To:_ Ahsoka Tano_–

Ahsoka,

What in the name of the Force were you thinking?! Learning about diplomacy from Padme does not give either of you permission to slip off to Separatist territory! You could have gotten killed! Before you head off with the Senator again, you need to learn the first law of diplomacy.

LEARNING HOW TO COMMUNICATE.

-Anakin

* * *

**_Dear Little Togrutan Girl,_**

**_You are a disappointment to the title of Padawan. Running off into enemy territory? Disobeying your Master? No, it doesn't matter that your Master was just as disobedient as you, because it's your duty to listen to the wisdom he imparts, not do what he does._**

**_It doesn't matter if his advice has little wisdom to it._**

**_If it was anyone else, you would have been thrown out on your pretty little behind._**

**_Disgusted and Appalled_**

**_Proper Padawan Society._**

* * *

_Ahsoka Tano,_

_Disobeying authority? Rebelling against orders? Sneaking off into dangerous situations under the guise of something completely legitimate? Making excuses for your actions despite your knowledge that you were in the wrong?_

_We're impressed. Very impressed. If your performance continues on such a track, you may finally start becoming a full fledged adolescent. And so early into your teenage years! You make us so proud._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebellious Teenager Inc._

* * *

**_Padawan Tano,_**

**_We're aware of your correspondence with the extremist factions, and would like to take the time to point out something to you: Not exactly everything that happens to you is your fault. Dramatics will not help your situation._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Captians Obvious and Logic_**

* * *

**HEY LOOK AT THIS NOTE! SLIDING UNDER YOUR DOOR!**

Rex, you weren't replying to my other messages, so I had no choice.

On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad is Skyguy? I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?  
Ahsoka

* * *

New Message.

From: _CT-7567  
_To:_ Ahsoka Tano_

–

Ahsoka,

47.

You snuck off with the Senator in Seppie territory. Did you expect him to be happy? I'd suggest finishing your report about the whole thing, that might make him a little happier. Honestly kid, what were you thinking?

Captain Rex

-Anyways, you realize you could have just come in and asked instead of leaving a note?

* * *

New Message.

From: _Ahsoka Tano  
_To_:__CT-7567  
_

Rexter,

Of course not, but he could be a little calmer. It's not like he didn't do anything bad when HE was a Padawan.  
Ew. Mission Reports. I'd really rather not. Besides, I'm pretty sure it'll only make him madder. Anyways, I didn't meant to!

On another note, don't end your message like that. It makes you sound all stuffy.

-Padawan Tano

(See, I told you!)

Skyguy told me I needed to learn how to communicate.

* * *

_Padawan Tano,_

_You have already violated your Master's wishes, infuriated him, and probably broken the Jedi Code. The least you could do is finish your mission report in a timely fashion. Not because he really expects you to, but because it's the proper thing for a Padawan to do. If you ever want to become a Jedi, we expect you start trying to redeem yourself. That means stop talking to Fives and Torrent Company in the Mess Hall, and doing something worthy of a good Padawan._

_Get yourself together,_

_Proper Padawan Society._

* * *

**_Ahsoka,_**

**_Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Ahsoka. Just because there is a pressure for you to conform to mature and responsible ideals does not mean you do! Don't go back to your quarters! Keep sitting in the Mess Hall! You don't need to finish that report, because no ones ever going to look at it. Besides, you're a teenager. You don't do what your told!_**  
**_Besides, Padawan's don't do mission reports! So kick back, keep relaxing! You've got more important things to do than a boring old report._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Rebellious Teenager Inc._**

**_in conjunction with_**

**_The Jedi Flunkies_**

* * *

_Padawan Tano,_

_We hate to agree with any extremist faction, but finishing that mission report might actually be beneficial. Your Master will find out what happened sometime._

_Captains Obvious and Logic_

* * *

New Message

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To: _Ahsoka Tano_

–

–

Ahsoka,

I just over heard Fives saying you were in the Mess Hall. You know you're not supposed to be, and you better be gone when I get there, or I'll lock you in your room.

I still want that report finished Snips.

-Anakin

* * *

**HEY SKYGUY! A NOTE LAYING WHERE YOU NORMALLY SIT!**

I'm not here anymore obviously, because you can't see me. You can't lock me in my room, because it only locks from the inside. Anyways, there are air ducts, and I could just crawl through them-because like someone I don't actually need to lose some weight.

Why do I have to? It wasn't a mission! Besides, you can just ask Padme what happened, she was there you know.

-Ahsoka.

* * *

New Message.

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To:_ Ahsoka Tano_

–

–

Snips,

When I told you to practice communication skills, this isn't exactly what I had in mind

Anakin

P.S. Where in the name of the Force are you finding paper?

* * *

New Message

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To:_ Ahsoka Tano_

–

–

Snips,

Where are you?  
Your mission report still needs to be done.

Today.

-Anakin

And I did ask Padme, actually. She told me you _ran off and dissapeared._

* * *

New Message

From: _Ahsoka Tano  
_To_: Anakin Skywalker_

Skyguy,

Oh. You mean that part... Well, if we're going to be techincal, I didn't actually mean to leave her behind...

It's complicated, okay?!

Ahsoka

* * *

**_Padawan Tano,_**

**_We would like to point out another part of being a Padawan is not blaming others for what was clearly your fault. You are sadly below the expectations we had were for you-which was almost the lowest standard. It's really sort of pitiful. We're not sure you're going to make it. We're not sure we even want you to at this point._**

**_Proper Padawan Society_**

* * *

New Message

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To:_ Ahsoka Tano_

Snips,

I realized that after you came home in a completely different color scheme than orange. Black and blue ring any bells? This is why you write a mission report. So your Master can go make Torrent Company take care of the nasties while you stay here where it's safe.

Anakin

* * *

New Message

From: _Ahsoka Tano  
_To: _Anakin Skywalker_

Skyguy,

Ew. I'm not five, so don't treat me like it. Besides, you're exaggerating a little. It wasn't that bad.

Ahsoka

* * *

_Ahsoka,_

_We're impressed at your capablities to blow things off. Wow. Understating things is an art not usually practiced by teenagers, but when we find someone who can pull it off, it's truly impressing. Nearly dying, getting your first kiss only to shut you up, showing up half blue grey-not very good colors with your skin by the way- and you say it wasn't that bad? Impressive. Not many have the capabilities to brush that off. You may actually have some true teenager in you!_

_Excitedly_

_Rebellious Teenagers Inc._

* * *

New Message

From: _Anakin Skywalker_  
To: _Ahsoka Tano_

Snips,

I'll be the judge of that. When you hand your mission report in.

Anakin

* * *

**_Padawan Tano,_**

**_We'd like to point out that dropping your report from the airducts into your Master's office might be creative, however is self defeating. He's going to find you to talk about it eventually._**

**_And hiding only indicates guilt, not innocence._**

**_We're not saying your innocent, but it might just help your case a little._**

**_Captains Obvious and Logic_**

* * *

New Message

From: _CT-7567  
_To:_ Ahsoka Tano_

Ahsoka,

Stop hiding, wherever you are. And try to respond, no one's been able to find you for over three hours, and General Skywalker's started a search party.

Your mission report still has to be done, even if you think it'll make him mad. (And technically, it's more mad, not madder.)

Why would it anyways?

Kid, I think you're over reacting.

-Rex

I'm not too sure how effective your new line of communication is.

* * *

_Ahsoka._

_You do realize how pathetic you are right now, don't you? Because it's pretty bad. Teenagers do not hide from figures of authority. You openly defy them, then toss sarcastic, dry remarks over your shoulder as they try and scold you. We expected so much more of you from your previous actions._

_We're disappointed._

_Rebellious Teenagers Inc._

* * *

New Message

From: _Ahsoka Tano  
_To: _CT-7567  
_

Rexter,

I'm in the air ducts. It's my best chance of survival at this point.

Ahsoka

* * *

New Message

From: _CT- 7567  
_To_: Ahsoka Tano_

….Why?

-Rex

* * *

New Message

From:_Ahsoka Tano  
_To: ___CT-7567  
_

It's the one place Skyguy can't get to me.

-Ahsoka

* * *

New Message

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To_: Ahsoka Tano_

Ahsoka.

My quarters. Now.

-Anakin Skywalker (You know, you're Jedi Master. The one you're supposed to listen to.)

* * *

New Message

From: _CT-7567  
_To_: Ahsoka Tano_

Kid, I think you're being a bit dramatic. General Skywalker might be emotional, but he's not violent... Not that violent.

..

Nevermind. I just saw him. I don't think his face has ever turned purple before. You're in for it kid.

What did you do?

-Rex

* * *

New Message

From_: Ahsoka Tano  
_To:_ CT-7567  
_

–

–

I turned in my report. I told you it would make him mad.

I also told you I wasn't being dramatic. Ha! Right on both accounts!

-Ashoka

* * *

**_Miss Tano,_**

**_As interesting as your escape route is, it has glaringly obvious flaws. Like the fact that your legs are cramping, you're hungry, you can't avoid your Master forever while being on the same ship as him. And must we remind you you're actually fairly claustrophobic?_**

**_Hm, that's what we thought._**

**_We suggest you get a backbone and go talk to Anakin about what you did, because until you're clever enough to fix something you already did, you can't hide from it._**

**_Too bad you didn't think this through very well._**

**_Distainfully,_**

**_Welcome to Reality League_**

* * *

New Message

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To:_ Ahsoka Tano_

Ashoka,

I just saw your reply to a message you sent Rex, so don't tell me you didn't get my message.

Move. Quickly.

Anakin

* * *

_Ahsoka,_

_We know you're busy, and have several other things on your mind right now, but we really felt the need to take this moment to point something out for you._

_Captain Rex is really a very attractive individual. We know you know this, because we've been watching you watch him through the vent in his office as he works. Attractiveness aside, he's very intelligent, kind, and if he's a little awkward at times, it's all the more endearing yes?_  
_We'd like to suggest to you casting him in a slightly less platonic light, you may enjoy the results._

_The We Love Love Association_

* * *

New Message

From: _Ahsoka Tano  
To:__CT-7567  
_

Hey Rexter, I may or may not be starting to have a panic attack, because I can't quite move from where I'm at right now. Which may or may not happen to be directly above your office.

Help?  
Ahsoka

* * *

**_Miss Tano,_**

**_We understand you're in correspondence with the "_We Love Love Association_", of dubious reputation, and we suggest you cease communications quickly. They are not helpful on your path to becoming a good Padawan, let alone a decently acceptable one. (In case we weren't clear, you fall into neither category at this moment in time)._**

**_We are here to warn you that you best stop their silly notion of looking at Captain Rex in another light other than your friend. We don't really care that he talked soothingly to you after you started in on a full fledged panic attack, because you're a Padawan and shouldn't be having such things happen in the first place. We don't really care that your stomach starting behaving strangely at the fact he had to hold you in order to get you out of the vent properly. You shouldn't have been hiding there in the first place._**

**_We're just about ready to give up on you._**

**_Proper Padawan Society_**

* * *

_Ahsoka,_

_Don't listen to those stuffy sticks in the mud. Just so you know, if you're going to fail at being a Jedi, you might as well go out with a scandal! It's better than just being a failure. Some of us are sort of envious._

_Depending on how the next several moments go, and if or if not your Master bursts through the door, we may offer you membership_

_Jedi Flunkies_

* * *

**_Ahsoka_**

**_We just recently got in touch, but you followed our advice so quickly! We're glad you've taken our viewpoint into consideration, and it's probably around this time that you should make your move. After all, he's still got those manly man arms around you, and your face is pressed against that manly man chest of his._**

**_You might want to stop your panic attack now, it's ruining your moment._**

**_Seriously._**

**_The We Love Love Association_**

* * *

New Message

From: _Anakin Skywalker  
_To:_CT-7567  
_

Rex,

Since I know Ahsoka's been messaging you, tell her to get into my office soon or she'll be in more trouble than she is in the first place.

Which is a lot.

Anakin

* * *

_Ahsoka,_

_We're starting to wonder if you're actually a proper teenager after all. Because when attractive men hold you in their arms and start looking at you intently, and you look back, you're supposed to actually do something._

_And if the moment happens to be ruined by a new message from your Master to said attractive man, then you simply play it cool._

_You do not blush, fidget, stutter and make a completely stupid excuse over what just happened. Most importantly, you do not FLEE from said attractive man._

_Must we repeat, you are a teenager? Be witty! Be saracastic! Completely ignore that a message interrupted you! Whatever you could have done, you chose the absolute worst._

_And to top that off, you're actually listening to your Master?_  
_What happened to you!?_

_Disappointedly,_

_Rebellious Teenager Inc._

* * *

**_Miss Tano,_**

**_We're so terrible sorry to interrupt your Master's scolding, but did we hear him right? You ran off from the Senator Amidala, with a Seperatist boy? Onto another planet? Where Deathwatch was? Willingly? We are appalled. Horrified and appalled. It's a miracle that you even got this far._**

**_We officially have written you off as a lost cause. Please refer yourself to the Jedi Flunkies for further consolation on what is going to be the very soon end of your Padawan career._**

**_Proper Padawan Society._**

* * *

_Ahsoka,_

_We would like to point out that you're argument that running off to Carlac with some ignorant son of a dead Separatist Senator was "no big deal", it really is. You left the Senator Amidala alone. You know, the one that you and your Master are friends with? You also got yourself stuck on a planet with the Deathwatch. You know, the ones that hate the Jedi more than anything? And your only ally turned out to be fairly incompetent and almost completely naive. You could have been killed. You could have been captured. You could have gotten Senator Amidala captured and killed as well. Don't try to tell us 'this wasn't your fault' either. We don't buy that, and we're pretty sure your Master's not either. Infact, since we're sure we can hear him yelling from here, we know he's not._

_We suggest the quickest way to remedy this problem is to curl up and die_

_Helpfully,_

_The Welcome to Reality League_

* * *

_**Ahsoka,**_

_**You're redemption is in process. We're pretty sure you're still a teenager after all your excuses to your Master about your report. Those eye rolls had us very impressed. If you could keep acting like that, you'll be in our good graces in no time.**_

_**Positively,**_

_**Rebellious Teenagers Inc.**_

* * *

_Padawan Tano,_

_We'd like to point out once again, that almost every single Association you're in league with are boarded by morons. Running off willingly implies consciousness. Getting yourself stuck on a planet with Deathwatch also implies you had a choice in the matter. Might we remind you you were unconscious? And as much as we think your friend Lux is a git, we would like to point out that he's misguided, not stupid. Well, not completely stupid. Our advice is to recall what actually happened, take a deep breath, and explain._

_We would also like to point out that Skywalker is not yelling at You._

_We're now positive you could never become part of our team, but it's agreed upon that you might need regular correspondence in order to keep yourself sane._

_Be looking for our notes in the future,_

_Captains Obvious and Logic_

* * *

**Ahsoka, if you'd read the attached note sticking to your door.**

I heard the General from down the hall. Through the door. Ouch. If you need to hide out for a few days, my office is open. Just don't go hide in the air vents.

-Rex

* * *

New Message

From: _Ahsoka Tano  
_To:_CT-7567  
_

Rexter,

You're a life saver. Really, you are.

I'll probably be living in your office for the next week.

I'm on my way now.

Ahsoka


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating this took forever, and I'm very sorry. Hopefully, I'll start to get better at this "updating" thing.**  
**Before you read, I would like to protest that I don't necessarily HATE Lux, but you have to admit, he makes a very good object of hatred when it comes to Ahsoka and boys. I promise I'll be mean to some other unfortunate soul next time.**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

* * *

Anakin determined that he would never, ever be able to understand females, despite his desperate wish to understand his Padawan. Because really, this was getting out of hand. Women, he had long ago determined, had come up with their own language to speak, that only sounded like they were talking like everyone else. Ahsoka, he decides with the exasperation of one long suffering, is most definately worse than any other female he's known.

"Don't get into trouble," he tells her.

"We won't," she replies sweetly, leaving with his wife to negotiate with some Senator or another.

"We won't," turns into "Well we both may have gone into Separatist territory to talk to a Separatist senator and her son which is both 'illegal' and 'dangerous', and could have resulted in slow and painful deaths, but that's not really a big deal, why are you so mad?"

Anakin represses the urge to bash his head against a wall.

* * *

"Are you okay?" he asks her one day as he finds her perched on a stack of crates in the hanger. "I'm fine." She retorts, and Anakin leaves her be after that, and thinks nothing of it.

Ahsoka glares daggers at him for the next week, making backhanded insults the entire time before he throws up his hands in exasperation, and cries "I'm _sorry_!", even if he isn't sure what he did to warrant an apology. Strangely enough, it seemed to appease the girl, and she went from storm cloud to sunshine in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Anakin starts to really regret accepting this tiny menace for his Padawan. He wasn't good at dealing with politics, and talking to his teenage apprentice is more dangerous than walking in a minefield blindfolded.

Then comes the times when he tells Ahsoka she looks like a girl for once, and she gets the strangest look on her face, before disappearing into her room and locking the door. A matter of hours later finds Padme berating him through a holovid, all sharp words and disapproving looks that would cut steel to shreds and melt it into scrap.

He thought looking like a girl was something teenage females _wanted_. He decided making almost any commentary about anything aside from her and her Padawan status was enough to warrant a death sentence from both Snips and, now apparently, his wife.

Women, he decided, terrified him. Absolutely.

* * *

Crying females was a horror any man should never have to face without knowledge of said female, the situation, and equip with wisdom, empathy and lots of gentle words.

Unfortunately when Anakin encountered his crying Padawan, he had little to know about her really besides a vicious temper, her abilities as a Jedi, and her tendency to do things that were well meaning, but very, very dangerous. He knew absolutely nothing of why she was curled up in a corner of the gym, behind the mats bawling, only that Rex had a very alarmed look on his face when he found him and insisted he do _something._

Rex, to date, was the only person Anakin knew who could deal with Ahsoka in all of her emotional states.

Anakin also lacked anything emotional qualification there was to deal with crying girls, as both Obi-Wan and Padme had informed him at seperate times in his life.

He was going to die. Really, he is. Either by Ahsoka or Padme. He's not sure which is worse, but both options are pretty bad.

But he can hear her crying from the other side of the mats, Rex looks desperate and horrified, and the rest of the men in the room are looking at him like he's their last hope.

He doesn't have the heart to tell them they've already lost all hope. But he's Anakin Skywalker, and his men are watching, so he gathers his pride, gives his men a stern, hopefully comforting nod, and climbs over the mats to where his Padawan is hiding.

He finds Ahsoka curled into a tiny, shaking ball in the corner, and he approaches her with all the caution of approaching a wild predator. She looks up, her eyes bloodshot and watery, and she looks absolutely awful, but he's at least smart enough to not say that.

He waits for acid barbs, or perhaps something to be thrown at his head, but she just stares at him with those huge, miserable eyes. Something akin to distress writhes in his stomach, and he realizes somewhere along the way, between the missions and fearing for his sanity and the incessant bickering between them, he had grown fond of his Padawan.

The thought makes him pause and frown, and even though it causes him to realize what he's doing is more voluntary than an obligation from Master to Padawan. Unfortunately, it doesn't enlighten him to what to say or do, and even if he's doing this because he cares, it doesn't actually mean he's exempt from being hit by something.

But her eyes are starting to water again, and her face is crumpling, and in his desperation, Anakin offers the only thing he can think of in this situation: to hurt, maim, or otherwise permanently damage whoever made her cry.

Despite the warning in his head that sounded suspiciously like his wife that told him something like that wasn't going to work, Ahsoka managed a choked sort of laugh. It wasn't much, but at least she didn't look like she was going to cry anymore.

Carefully, he eased over to where she sat, and was relieved when she didn't do anything. Instead, she leaned carefully against him, and he awkwardly put his arm over her shoulders and patted her montrals gingerly, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. Apparently it was the right thing though, because she didn't start yelling or crying or trying to hurt him.

He stayed crammed awkwardly between the wall, the mats, and his Padawan until his legs fell asleep and his back hurt and he was sure he was going to develop some sort of claustrophobia from doing this, but eventually she mumbled a name into his tunic, wiped her eyes, and gave him a watery smile.

He climbed out of the cramped area with less grace than a Jedi should, at was met with what he was almost sure was the entirety of Torrent Company shoved into the gym and peering intently at him.

Perched awkwardly on the mats, he was sure he looked ridiculous as he felt, but managed a brisk, assuring nod, and all of them visibly relaxed.

Leaving the gym, Anakin toyed absently with the thought that maybe on the off chance he had messed up and Ahsoka or Padme wouldn't have killed him, his men definitely would have.

Then, holding on his promise to his Padawan who he decided might be a nuisance, but was his nuisance; he did what any man in his position would do: abuse his power as a General of the Grand Army of the Republic.

..

..

Two days later an entire report file on one "Lux Bonteri" was sent out to every man in the 501st, along with a note that came directly from the General, authorizing: "Permanently damage on sight."


	6. Chapter 6

It was an ordinary day-well, as ordinary as they got on the Resolute- when Ahsoka walked into the gym and realized something important.

Very important. In fact, so important, she wasn't quite sure how she hadn't noticed before.

Her shock and awe and little bit of horror must have been evident, because a very sweaty Capitan Rex approached her and asked if she was alright.

No, she really wasn't. How could she be? Because for the first time, Ahsoka realized her men were…they were…well, _men.  
__..__  
__Manly_ men.

A part of her brain very calmly informed her that this was not in fact, a new a development.

She told that part of her brain to be quiet and stop ruining the moment.

Eventually, she manages to give Rex a reply along the lines of "fine", when her mind comes upon another miraculous, ground shattering revelation.

Her best friend was also a manly man.

An _attractive_ manly man.

In fact, all of her men fell into the definition of "attractive" and "manly".

The same part of her brain from before exasperatedly reminded her that it wasn't a recent change either, was there anything else obvious she'd care to realize just then?

Rex was giving her an odd look again, and Ahsoka tried really hard not to notice the fact that he was shirtless. Really, she did. Unfortunately, the fact was extraordinarily distracting, in light of recent revelations, and she was pretty sure Rex caught her staring at his abs.

Curse him for being distracting.

Fortunately, she was saved by Skyguy stalking into the room, so she didn't even have to find two coherent brain cells to rub together to come up with an excuse.

Unfortunately, her brain cells went into some sort of prolonged shock, because they also stopped in body functions, because she tripped over air in a very un-Jedi like manner in her haste, and face planted spectacularly into the floor.

The embarrassment kick started her mind into functioning again, and she hoped no one saw that, but realized everyone did, because it's not like there are any other Jedi Padawans around. Or Togrutans. Or females-

Oh.

_Oh!_

..

A small part of Ahsoka's mind resigned its post in despair.

* * *

**Something small and silly to kick start my back into writing. Life has become a monster and consumed my soul. Really. When I fight off life and reclaim my soul, I'll update more. I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clearly my brain stopped working on me, because I was informed I posted one chapter twice. I'm terribly sorry about that, and in attempts to make peace, here you go!**

* * *

She knew the moment Padme had nonchalantly brought up Ahsoka attending a senatorial ball that something bad was going to happen. Really, she should have expected it. Trouble seemed to follow her and Anakin around; and with the horrified and grim face Anakin had worn at the suggestion, she really should have expected something.

A chaotic explosive argument from him. Point blank refusal.

To be fair, there had been, but it appeared he and Padme had several previous conversations on the same topic, because she calmly objected at every turn to his protests.

Ahsoka wasn't sure if she should be appreciative of Padme's support, or annoyed that something so trivial (about _her_, none the less) had been discussed at such a length. Eventually though, Padme convinced Anakin into a reluctant agreement.

Several hours later she found herself half buried in colored fabrics, jewelry and shoes, and didn't even see Anakin until just before the ball.

When she entered the ball room with Anakin she firmly erased the thought of anything ruining the night from her head. Just one night to herself, and she was going to enjoy it.

Or at least, she had tried to.

She'd been thrilled when a son of a Senator asked her to dance shortly after she'd arrived. They'd swept around the floor, engaging in polite chat, which quickly had turned into something friendly, once she'd admitted she was a Jedi, and he'd confessed to thinking about enlisting as a medical personnel in the GAR-a point of contention between him and his father.

Everything had been going wonderfully until halfway through the dance, when , for no apparent reason, all color drained from his face. After that, he'd stuttered, mumbled and went stiff until the dance ended, at which he practically fled from her.

Confused, she'd checked herself over quickly, and wondered what he'd seen that had suddenly scared him off.

Nothing. She huffed, and exited the dance floor, irritated more than hurt.

She was too much of a Jedi to say anything as vain as calling herself beautiful, but she was, admittedly, enough of a teenage girl to know she wasn't ugly, or unapproachable.

When several more dances went by, and only Skyguy danced with her, she began to regret thinking that nothing bad would happen, and her mood slowly started to decline.

Finally a young man she thought she might have recognized from her occasional jaunts in the Senate asked her to dance, and she accepted with a pleased grin.

It was nothing, she told herself as the two of them joined the masses of people on the ballroom floor. She was still going to have fun here. The other boy was just—

Her eyes narrowed as her partners skin faded from a pleasantly tan color to white in a matter of seconds, as her heart fell. Not again!

"What?" She asked him, trying to keep her voice innocent and calm.

"Nuh-nothing," he told her, forcing a shaky grin, but his eyes flickered over her shoulder, and the smile vanished.

With a huff, Ahsoka took the lead, and spun so she was facing whatever it was he had been looking at. It didn't take her very long to find the source of his nervousness, and she felt something between amusement and mortification swell in her when she did.

There, along the fringe of the crowd off of the dance floor, stood the squad of her men in a perfect row, their dress uniforms doing nothing to soften the barely hostile aura that came off them in waves as they stood, arms crossed, and looked at her-no, behind her. Almost immediately after she faced them, the menacing looks disappeared, and many of them dropped their arms to their sides, nodding respectfully at her, while Fives waved cheerfully and grinned.

They weren't glaring at her, she realized suddenly, as she turned back to her pale partner. Oh. Oh, no, they didn't.

They were intimidating her partners-What were they even _doing _here anyways?

Her eyes narrowed again."Skyguy.." She muttered, and her partner looked even more on edge.

"They, uh, friends of yours…?" He tried lightly.

Ahsoka sighed. This was so typical of him."Yeah. They're a bit.." She started sheepishly, feeling embarrassment wash over her.

Fortunately her partner seemed to understand, and they exchanged a weak smile. "Protective?" He offered up lightly, trying to be nonchalant.

"Something like that," Ahsoka grumbled, as he chuckled wryly. She shot him a look, before realizing how truly absurd the entire thing was, and they two shared a laugh.

"Well I think this is the most…forward..threat I've ever received," he informed her with a chuckle, before stopping suddenly, and she just knew her men were glaring again, because he started fidgeting.

"Don't mind them," She said firmly and he shot her an amused but pained look.

"That _is_ fairly difficult when they keep glaring at me like that, " he strained to point out, and she huffed and rolled her eyes, but felt better when he didn't continue to stutter or fidget, and they managed to finish their dance in an awkward silence.

He bowed to her. "Well, it's been fun," he said politely, and she scowled despite herself.

"Really," he insisted, his eyes flickering warily to the men on the sidelines, but smiling.

"A small price to pay for dancing with the most beautiful girl here," he told her, which left her blinking, and her montrals turning black from embarrassment and pleasure as he kissed her hand.

"But, for the interest of my well being, I must depart," he told her lightly, and like that, he was gone.

She turned to face her men after a moment, a pleased smile plastered over her face, despite the downright scowls that were on theirs. Tamping down her anger, she crossed slowly to them.

"Well gentlemen," she began sweetly, taking in their expressions, which varied from unrepentant glee to feigned indifference, or, in Rex's case, still trying to find her former partner and continue with a death stare.

"Since you insisted on scaring off my partners all night," she said slowly, as Rex looked stubbornly unremorseful as Fives grinned guilelessly, and she couldn't help but let her anger melt into resigned fondness-and then mischief.

"And I don't intent to sit like a wall flower all night," she continued nonchalantly, even as her lips turned upwards.

"I hope all of you know how to dance," she finished with a smirk, as she grabbed a startled Rex and hauled him off onto the dance floor as another song started up.

The remained of the squad stared at the two of them, bemused and slightly worried.

"You don't think she meant that, do you?" Hardcase ventured finally.

Fives clapped his shoulder and grinned. "Better start learning," he advised cheerfully.

* * *

**Based on true events. I wish I could be kidding you, but I'm not.**  
**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
